A Shared Memory
by cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: Dawn takes a stroll down memory lane. What happens? Ikarishipping.Oneshot. Rated T for safety.


OMG it's my first Ikari fic (not counting the lost one xD)!! The story and plot was done by me, and the heavy editing was made by my friend, flamma09!! I wanna thank her so much for that!! Thank you, Sensei!! ^w^

And one more thing: **I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!**

Get ready for minor OOC-ness, since Paul wasn't THAT mean before… I think Leona has red hair… I don't know… ._.

Don't forget to **FAVE OR READ AND REVIEW!! **

My dark blue hair laid a mess against the floor of my tent. I lay down bored, thinking of absolutely nothing to do. It was one of those days when you just want to lie down and relax to the point that maybe your own relaxation will kill you. I jolted up and looked around for any signs of possible work or anything to get rid of this boredom. I scanned the tent and noticed everything in their proper places… or not. It was like a hurricane went in through this tent. Every single spot on the floor was covered in clutter. Thinking of nothing else I could possibly do, I proceeded to picking up my things and placing them in wherever they should be.

As I grabbed a couple of clothes to fold them, a tiny object fell off and rolled its way to my fingers, lightly bumping them. I gingerly picked it up and rolled it between my fingers. I eyed it with much enthusiasm and cheer. It was the Piplup figurine that Paul gave me the first time we met, when he was still new in the town. Paul. _Paul. _I haven't thought about him much, but every time I see him, shivers run up and down my spine. My whole body stops to tremble as my knees buckled up and my feet were glued flat on the floor. My heart pumps so fast and so hard, I can almost feel it bursting in my chest. My breath either gets stuck in my throat or it gets heavier and heavier. I suddenly get panic attacks, like I don't know what to say or what to do. Should I smile or glare at him? should I greet him or insult him? should I love him or hate him? Wait, what?! Love him?! _Love?! Him?! Paul?! _I don't think so.

I threw the pile of clothes away to the side and grabbed my head in confusion. If I had been angry, I would have pulled all of my hair out of its roots. I threw my head back and crashed against the floor again. I picked up the Piplup figurine and twirled it in my hand before getting a tight grip around its fragile penguin body. My grip softened to the point that it could almost slip out of my hand. I scanned it one more time before placing it on my chest, just above my heart. I can feel it beating again, sending waves throughout my hand with every beat. I felt serene and calm. And I'm not sure whether I'd want to admit this, but, I think I felt…_love._ Love for his smile. Love for his eyes. Love for his acts. And maybe, love for him, as a whole person. And I closed my eyes gently and thought of the day when we first met.

"_Dee Dee!" A male voice called out, waving his hands frantically in the air. _

"_Hey!" I cupped my hands and put them on either side of my mouth and called out. After doing so, I waved a hand at him, signaling him to come over._

"_Have you seen the new kid?" My blonde friend questioned._

"_New kid?" I asked, completely confused. "What new kid?"_

"_He came just today." Another friend of mine, Barry, chimed in. I haven't quite realized that he was there. "Look!" I followed his outstretched finger. It led me to a boy just of our age with quite a "dull" shade of purple for hair and mysterious black colored eyes, who just exited a dark blue car. His hair bounced as he turned to look at us. I must've looked really stupid when his eyes met mine. Goodness, did he look cute! I probably went red as a tomato when he blushed and smiled at me. Flushed, he affixed his eyes to the rest of my friends, from me; then he went to Kenny and Barry, then Leona. Gosh, I must have been so caught up in staring at him; I did not notice my red-headed friend walk in. Feeling friendly, I snapped out of my thoughts to wave and greet him._

"_Hey! Welcome to Twinleaf!" I yelled as my arm cut through the air in a frantic wave. I let a cheeky smile play on my lips, gracing my face. He slowly made his way over to where my friends and I are. My heart was skipping so many beats that it made me think that it stopped functioning already. I could have fainted on the stop. As he got closer, I could get a better view of his face. His eyes looked soft and gentle whenever he smiled. His skin was flawless. His hair was to die for. And his lips, oh, his lips are just so—wait! I shouldn't think about these things! I barely met the guy! I don't even know his name! I haven't even spent much time with him! I don't know his personality! And I—_

"_DAWN!"_

"_Huh—what?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see his outstretched hand. Turned out, I had been staring at his hand, wincing with all the thoughts I was thinking. Heat traveled up to my cheeks and I blushed a light pink. I am an epic fail forever! I just embarrassed myself in front of this really cute guy who I haven't even met and I feel like I really like him! EPIC FAIL, DAWN!! I re-realized that he had been waiting for me to shake his hand. I used one to shake his and the other to cover my face in shame. When my hand landed on his, it sent electricity right through my veins. Okay, so maybe it didn't really do that, but it was so close to that._

"_Hi, my name is Paul." I watched his lips pronounce the words that came out of his mouth. Paul. So that's his name. Paul. I giggled. He has a cute name. Paul. _

"_Paul."_

"_Excuse me? Did you just say your name's Paul?" He asked._

"_Huh?" I asked confused and embarrassed. Again. "I mean Dawn! My name's Dawn."_

"_Oh, it's just that I was asking you what your name was and you said Paul, so…" His voiced trailed off. _

"_Nice to meet you, Paul." I smiled, shaking his hand again. _

"_So…" He stared down at his feet. I noticed a subtle pink tint on his cheeks that made me blush, too. I turned to my friends, Kenny, Barry and Leona, for some help. I didn't get my much needed reply, though. But what got me interested were the knowing smirks and smiles that played on their lips. I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner. Their smiles just grew bigger. And suddenly they chorused._

"_Paul and Dawn, sitting on a tree, K-I-S—!"_

"_Gah!" I jumped back and took my hand with me. I hadn't realized how long we were holding hands. It felt so… right. It's almost like my hand was meant to fit perfectly into his. Gah! I have _got_ to stop thinking like this about him, but I have bigger things on my plate. Like how to stop those three creeps from singing that creepy song! "So, you want to take a tour around Twinleaf?"_

"_Sure. I'm new around here. Touring will help a lot." So, we walked around the town for the rest of the day until sunset. I showed him everything. All the places and the people. It's already quarter to five and Barry and the others have left for dinner. We sat down on a nearby tree stump and began to talk. _

"_So, you just moved?" I interrogated._

"_Yep. We came in just today, but I guess you already know that." He replied, and I giggled a bit._

"_Why'd you move? Not that I don't like you moving here or anything but—Paul?" I saw his face fall the moment I asked. I instantly knew something was wrong. Maybe I really shouldn't have asked that. I know that I'll regret saying this but… "Paul? What's the matter?"_

"_I-i-it's nothing, really." A tear slid flawlessly down his cheek and on to the grass beneath us. I mentally scoffed._

"_If nothing's wrong then why are you crying?"_

"_I'm not crying!"_

"_Riiiiight… c'mon what's wrong?"_

"_Well, you see, the reason why we moved here was because my m-m-mo-om… sh-she…" His voice was cracking and the tears were coming at a steady pace._

"_What about your mom?" My voice came out motherly, laced with care and love. I scooted over a little closer to him and gently squeezed his hand just to let him know that I'll always be there. It's just a friendly gesture._

"_Sh-she d-died…" And the tears came out in full force and I held him in an embrace. I ran my hand up and down his back, patting him every now and then. I wouldn't know what to do when my mom dies. I would be completely lost. I was trying to make him stop soaking my black top, which wasn't very hard. In a few moments, he looked like he never cried. Then I decided to change the topic. We started talking about random thing. We laughed and nudged each other. It was soon five o' clock._

"_Paul!" An older, male voice called out my friend's name._

"_Coming, Dad!" He called back. He turned to me and I stood up, ready to say goodbye. "I guess I'll see you around."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Wait one more thing." His hand dived down into his pocket and he fished for something in it. His hand resurfaced and is now currently holding a small Piplup figurine. He handed the fragile penguin-like object. "Here."_

"_What for?"_

"_My mom told me to give it to the closest friend that I'll make here." He grabbed my hand and opened it and gingerly placed it inside. He closed my fist but he didn't let go. "And that's you."_

_I was too stunned and touched to even utter a single sound. I just watched his silhouette run far away from me as he rushed back home for dinner. "See ya 'round!"_

"_See ya…" I was still to stunned to speak. Involuntarily, my other hand placed itself on top of the hand where the figurine was. "…Paul."_

My head rose up again in an attempt for fresh air. Well, surely I wont get any if I stayed in here. I climbed up to my feet and rushed outside. Due to my rushing, I bumped into a familiar, solid body. The impact made me bounce backwards, but an all-too-familiar pair of hands gripped mine just in time and pulled me back up. I peeked a bit and saw no other than Paul.

"In a hurry?" The side of his mouth curved up in a smirk. Gosh, did I hate that smirk! I just want to wipe it right out of his face.

_Thud._

A small object hidden in the grass gleamed in the sun. my black-eyed friend bent down to pick the object up. He stood upright again and held the object up for me to see. The Piplup figurine. I hadn't realized that it was still in my fist. I looked up to see his expression. His smirk became a smile and his eyes softened. "You still remembered this."

"I found it in the tent while I was cleaning up. You can keep it if you want to."

"No, this belongs to my closest friend." He grabbed my hand and opened it and gingerly placed it inside, like what he did before. He closed my fist but he didn't let go. "And that's you."

I was staring down at his hand placed gently but strongly on top of mine. I was once again, stunned. Reluctantly, I looked up at his face. A nice, calming breeze blew past us. His eyes were staring deeply into mine. His hand snaked up to the side of my face and he neatly placed a stray blue strand of hair behind my ear. His palm rested gently on my cheek. I didn't know what to do or what to expect. My heart raced and my feet were glued to the ground. The next thing I knew, I was closing my eyes. I let my feelings take over for once. A wave of serenity washed over me. I was slowly leaning closer and closer. The next thing I felt was his lips meeting mine. They melted perfectly into mine. We just stood there, his hand on my cheek, the wind in my hair, this feeling in my heart and that figurine in my hand… that was soon replaced by his own hand.

**Click the nice, harmless review button… NOW!! xD**


End file.
